


This Monster | Prologue

by akira101



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Vampire!Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira101/pseuds/akira101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People want her dead. If it wasn't for Mina she might be inclined to let them. Set after the events of the season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Monster | Prologue

She killed her own mother.

Her hand falls hard on the cobbled wall of the alley. She staggers, the dragging hem of her nightgown ripping beneath her bare foot. One step, another. Fingernails claw at the wall, jagged and broken, embedded with the dried and muddy red of...

She killed her own _mother_.

Falling to her knees, she retches. Nothing. Air - if that. Can her body even purge anymore? She pulls herself to her feet and lurches forward onto the street. It’s empty, too late even for the streetwalkers who roam this end of London.

How did she get here?

She remembers running; a haze of buildings and street lamps and the endless stone of road after road after road. _Get away, get away, get away –_ her only clear thought in the frenzied fog that led her to this squalid corner of town, to the even filthier hovel she has spent the last...she has no idea how long it has been. It feels like days but she can only recall hours, as if strings of time have been lost to her grief, to the sickened abhorrence weighing down the hollow pit of her stomach. Pain – she remembers pain; a sizzling on the back of her hand like the spill of boiling oil, and a stinging, burning scent she might have called death, if death wasn't now the smell of sandalwood perfume and the sheets on her bed. Forced back into the shadows of her dank abode, she had watched the wound heal in a matter of minutes, nauseous as her flesh knitted itself back together before her eyes.  

 _Monster_.

Standing in the middle of the road, she looks down to her hands. This is what she is now; this cold, unyielding flesh of the dead.

She runs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue to what will be a long, multi-chapter, fix-everything-that-happened-in-the-second-half-of-the-season type of fic. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I'm sort of looking for someone to collaborate ideas with for this fic, so if anyone's interested in that - this is my tumblr. http://akira107.tumblr.com/ Of course, I will be more than happy to beta/help you out with anything if you're writing your own stuff.


End file.
